Heike's Plan
by the mythologist
Summary: A tale of plans coming to fruition: Sakura is halfway to oblivion, Heike is sneaky, Toki gets creative, and Ogami hates on everyone. Otherwise known as: Aoba Is Seriously Confused.


**Heike's Plan**

* * *

Nope! Nooooope don't own it.

* * *

**Note: **I began this months ago, so somewhere within the latter half of 2009, which is why it's set clearly before the present arc. This may lead to some inconsistencies within the writing; I mostly just want to get this up to help out the fledgling Code:breaker section (is it sad I feel _proud_ that it now has 15 fics? Yes. Probably.) and get it off my desktop. There is so much good stuff coming up in that series, plenty of possibilities for some fics, but for now, here is an old story, based off of an even older idea (cough cough, whip of light). Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura wobbled a bit as she clutched at the sink. Granted, she hadn't gone out with her classmates in a long time, but she hadn't remembered karaoke to be this…disorienting. Perhaps it had something to do with Toki-kun rather unexpectedly showing up, even though he knew very well that Nenene Fujiwara was of course not attending. Always the life of the party (when not facing anyone who merely _breathed_ insolently towards his beloved older sister) he proved well his reputation by singing, dancing, flirting with almost everyone, and passing out a special fruit punch he had brought for the occasion (it being Aoba's birthday).

Sakura's train of thought was abruptly derailed by a glance into the mirror. What…were her eyes ALWAYS like that? So big and brown and…vaguely blurry? She decided that washing her hands would cure her of this new and not particularly pleasant sensation, and fell to it with a will. Now if only the feel of water running over her hands wouldn't make her giggle so… Sakura was completely focused on her task and if she heard the girl's bathroom door swing open, she dismissed it, and attempted to clear her head from the dizzying sensation it was swathed in. That being so she yelped when she felt a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Ne, Sakura, you shouldn't wash them so hard! Otherwise your hands will be red and chafed for when Ogami gets here…"

For once, Ogami had not accompanied Sakura to a potentially dangerous nighttime outing. Earlier that day, he had lost his power from the President's strict training regime, and although he didn't like it, everyone had demanded that he sleep a little. The Prince and Shibuya had tied him down to a spare bed (as his room was sadly lacking of any sleeping accoutrements) so that he'd get at least a little rest. Sakura had promised she'd call Yuuki every hour, on the hour so that he wouldn't worry. Eventually a compromise was reached – Ogami would sleep for several hours, and come to the karaoke around 10. Belatedly remembering it had been about 10 when she had first stumbled into the bathroom, Sakura forced herself to turn around, hoping against hope for Ogami's sudden swing towards sociality.

"Oh, Aoba!" Sakura's sudden turn caused her to sway and Aoba caught her. "I didn't know you would um. Be here. But you are." She paused. The swing had caused her to forget everything; when had her head become an etch-a-sketch? "What about Ogami?"

Aoba gigged, but after a moment (seeing that Sakura was completely serious as well as entering the later stages of intoxication) looked at her friend with something like concern.

"Sakura? You didn't um, drink what Toki-kun gave you, did you?"

Everyone had known it was spiked. _Everyone_. It was inconceivable that Sakura had actually consumed the alcoholic beverage…

"Of course! Toki worked hard to give us that juice, and so I drank it! I thought it was weird how no one else was drinking it, so I drank 3 whole cups, just so he wouldn't feel like his efforts had gone to waste!"

Aoba facepalmed. A drunken Sakura? This was the end.

Yet Sakura had remembered her mission, and fell to it with a woozy vengeance. "Ne, Aoba. Is Ogami here yet? Is he," a dramatic pause, "_enjoying_ himself? With everyone?"

Aoba's heart lurched at Sakura's hopeful look. The whole class knew something was off about Ogami, and that for whatever reason, Sakura worked hard to make him interact with the class. The boys had told her about how cool and standoffish he had tried to be after Sakurakouji ojii-san had dueled him, and while Aoba couldn't see though his mask, she was beginning to be aware of its existence. He was eccentric, to be sure, yet more importantly without Sakura, he simply could not accomplish day-to-day tasks. She had never talked to Sakura about this, and maybe she shouldn't, but this was quite simply too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"He's not here yet. But… it's good to have you back after your sickness…we all missed you. Especially Ogami." Aoba nervously giggled. "It was so strange – it was like he couldn't function without you!"

"He didn't miss me."

Aoba was shocked at the shuttered look on Sakura's face. She had never – ever - seen her look like that before.

"But…Sakura he almost walked into the girl's-"

"Aoba."

"He brought cans of food instead of his homework-"

"He doesn't."

"Read from the Pillow Book in math-"

"Aoba!"

"Looked around for you at least 4 times-"

Aoba cut off even thought she hadn't been interrupted. For standing before her was a sight she thought never to see, the solidly independent and completely unromantic Sakura Sakurakouji-san with tears running down her face. To her credit, she seemed completely unaware of them.

"It's not that he missed me Aoba, he just felt like he failed, is all. Even though he didn't. He couldn't do anything. And I'm not even sure I was in danger. I'm not sure of anything right now."

Aoba merely stared at her, wondering how Sakura had yet to notice the teardrop moving steadily down her left cheek. Was this really the same girl that had responded with such an innocently confused face and the reply, "Eh? Why would I want to kiss Ogami?" when Aoba had asked if they really had _consummated_ their relationship? Moments like these made Aoba wonder what exactly was the relationship between the two. They were together, weren't they? Sakura suddenly clapped a hand to her face, and drew it away to look at it with eyes wide with confusion.

"I'm crying? But…but why am I crying?" She sounded lost and confused, like a little girl. Aoba took pity on her and rested an arm on her shoulder.

"Sakura, if he worried that much when you were sick, then I'm sure he feels for you. You don't know what it was like with him without you there…" She chuckled as Sakura roughly dried her face with the back of her hand. "It was like he didn't know what to do without you following him around so forcibly."

Sakura's head shot up. Her comprehension seriously diminished, all she had heard was that she was following him forcibly, without the realization that Aoba meant it fondly. For once, she was wracked with guilt. She WAS forcing herself on him, wasn't she. She was interfering in his life for what, her own sense of right and wrong? She had seen his world, and had tasted what it was like to survive. Who was she to tell him that killing was wrong? If hadn't killed, he would have died how many times over…?

Sakura's heart lurched uncomfortably. A moment later, her feet clumsily mimicked her heart's action and calling out her goodbye to a stunned Aoba, she pushed through the bathroom door and moments later, into the crisp evening air.

* * *

"Kshhhh. This is Magness. Alien-brows, do you copy?"

"Toki-kun, our cell phones have excellent coverage. Of course I hear you perfectly."

"I will only respond to Agent Magness."

Heike rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure totally whether he liked Toki better like this or terrified of him, but he was swiftly coming to a decision.

"Yes, Magness, I copy."

"Good. Cherry Blossom has downed the poison. 3 cups of it. Repeat Cherry Blossom-"

"I heard, uh, Magness. Ogami is almost there."

"Erogami approaches?"

Another sigh. "Yes, Magness."

"Good. I leave it all to you Alien-brows. Magness over and out."

Heike sighed again. If it wasn't for Toki, he could never have feasibly gotten Sakura intoxicated. Yet all the annoyance would now pay off. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Sakura had gotten precisely 9 steps (from the bathroom to the pavement outside the karaoke bar) before she ran into The Obstruction. It extracted from her a rather sizeable "Ooof!" yet caught her arms before she could fall backwards onto the pavement (and her rear end). It took her a moment to look up. The world had just spun rather noticeably, and she needed that time to readjust. The Obstruction was still puzzling over the scent of alcohol that seemed to be coming from Sakurakouji-san. Which was impossible, but he recognized the smell. He lived with Rui, after all. But this was Sakurakouji-san, so how…? Then she looked up.

"Ogami!" Her eyes lit up and he almost winced at her happy, triumphant tone. Yet then a cloud passed over her eyes, and she looked down. Before he could react (he was torn between bending down to peer beyond her bangs and uttering some scathing retort) she began struggling to get away from him. Confused, he let go of her, only to have her stride off as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Sorry Ogami, I have to be going. Have fun at the party!"

Ogami's eyes narrowed. Was she…was she _avoiding_ him? His rare kind was walking _away_ from him? At a time like this? He set off after her, not yet running, but his curiosity and desire to protect her (under orders or no) were unable to let him drop the whole matter. She had begged the President to let him have the night off, even though he was sick, and now she was running away from him? Something serious had happened. This was simply not right.

"Oh? Sakurakouji-san? Is something the matter?"

Sakura picked up the pace, and drunk as she was, this was not the smartest move.

"Hm? Nothing wrlong. I mean, nothing's wrong. Bye!"

Sailing along, she ducked into an alleyway. It took her several moments to realize there was a large wall in her way, one of a most impassible nature. She felt rather than saw Ogami facing her back, still 20 feet away.

Ogami sighed. He wondered how he got into these situations. "Sakurakouji-san, who gave you alcohol?"

Sakura spun around, fists clenched into balls and a defiant look on her face.

"It's not alcohol it's juice and he brought it and I felt bad that no one was drinking it so I drank three than Aoba asked about it too so maybe it tasted a little funny but Toki-kun worked hard on it so it would be bad not to drink it and please go away Ogami I am upset and I do not know how to say why."

Sakura turned back around. Facing Ogami had only recently become occasionally difficult but now it was impossible. She got the impression he was wearing his standard stony look, but in her current state she couldn't read it.

A beam of light dropped suddenly in front of her face. A strangled grunt from Ogami alarmed her, and unthinkingly she grabbed what was now very clearly the leash in front of her face. Turning around, she could see that Ogami was only about 10 feet away from her now, looking thoroughly disgruntled while picking furiously at the rope of light around his neck. Among his growlings, "Heike," "Dammit," and "I'll kill Toki" could be heard. Sakura looked down at the glowing leash in her hand, and at the struggling Ogami.

"Sakurakouji-san, give me the-"

"THIS IS WHAT MADE ME UPSET!" With her cry, she threw her hands up into the air. Ogami ceased struggling, a wise move on his part. He never knew what the girl would do even while sober, but intoxicated? Sakurakouji-san would (could) never scare him, but even now he felt a tendril of doubt. She wouldn't accidentally choke him in her passion, would she?

"Sakurakou-"

"No! I don't want to be your jailor! This is exactly what she said! Force! I don't want to force you to…to…I don't know but-"

Ogami stifled a grunt as the leash shortened, dragging him an additional 2 feet towards Sakura. In the midst of her rant, she hadn't noticed.

"Who am I to follow you around and cause you trouble?! Who am I to tell you not to kill?! What if you had died while protecting me from him?!"

Ogami's concentration suddenly focused solely on Sakura. So this was what she was worrying about? And only just now?

Another 2 feet lost. Silencing the small voice that whispered, _so she was worried _too._ It wasn't just you…_ he took a voluntary step towards her.

"Sakurakouji-san you are not the one following me anymore. I am under orders to observe you, remember? And protect you. I do not-"

"But if I hadn't selfishly followed you first, you wouldn't haven't gotten hurt that time with Haruto, or with your brother or-"

3 feet this time. They were now only 3 feet apart, and Sakura noticed.

Looking at the rope in her hand she lost it.

"Even now… even now- I don't want you to kill but I can't force you anymore!" With that, Sakura threw the rope to the ground, and turned around, not able to hold in her raging, indecipherable emotions. There were no tears, but she hugged herself to keep from turning around and picking up the leash.

The silence that stretched between the two teens was like the path to the moon: once embarked upon, seemingly eternal. If Ogami had ever dreamed about the day he would convince Sakurakouji-san that it was the most natural course for him to be the killer she so despised, he had never thought it would happen like this. Or that he would feel quite like this. If anything, he should probably be feeling smug, confident, happy. Or at the very least relieved – he no longer had to worry about her careening into him (and potentially deadly situations) simply to protect him, or worse, prove her often-nonsensical points. So why was he feeling so uncomfortable? He was feeling _anxious_ again, like when she had been kidnapped by…by _him._ Why was he feeling like he was losing something so important? She was right there in front of him, why would he feel so- Oh. _Oh._ That's why.

She did not know that Ogami had stooped down to pick up the handle of the leash until she felt it pressed against her back.

"You dropped this."

Sakura's heart fluttered, although it was beyond her to fathom why.

"But Ogami I-"

He pressed it again, harder. Eyes hidden behind his bangs, his voice had dropped to a whisper. "You dropped this. Aren't you going to take," (here, Ogami's voice dropped in volume so that Sakura was unable to discern whether he said _it_ or _me_,) "back?"

There was an echo of the forlorn in his voice. Suddenly, Sakura had the notion that perhaps it wasn't that she was following him against his will, but that without her, he would be abandoned. It wasn't until she had turned around and looked up (nearly vertically, he was that close) into his face that her mind echoically replayed that last sentence. _Aren't you going to take *mumble back?_

Conflicting emotions flooded through her as she searched his face.

"Ogami…"

"You promised, didn't you? To never let me kill again." He reached down, pulling her hand up to his, and entwining their fingers. Just once, he let his thumb sweep slowly across hers – an indulgence that she (but not Heike, whom he had conveniently forgotten all about) would never catch, and so probably couldn't hurt him. Not badly, at least. He raised his eyes to her face, for once too full of some strange, unidentifiable emotion to care what his eyes were reflecting.

"Are you going to break your promise?"

Suddenly averting her face, Sakura removed her hand from Ogami's. That was why it was so unexpected when he felt her throw her arms around him, and her body met his.

"No." Whispered and simple as it was, no other syllable had ever made Ogami that relieved. For several minutes he held her. She had hugged him before, yes, but tonight it felt different. Tonight he was unsure whether she was crying or not, her head buried in his chest, and her arms faintly trembling. Hands trembling himself (and berating himself all the while, to no outward physical effect- _when had he lost control of his body?)_, he tentatively threaded his fingers through her hair, and mumbled everything and nothing to her, to calm her down. It seemed to work, so he softly touched the crown of her head and slowly rubbed circles on her back with his fingertips. He had never touched her quite like this, and was amazed at how easy and difficult it was at the same time. As his hand gently traveled across her shoulders he was struck by how small and delicate she truly was – martial artist aside. He felt awkward and clumsy, but there was nothing on earth that could induce him to stop as long as she kept her arms firmly around him. As her breathing slowed, he felt himself nearing the breaking point – it had crept up stealthily, but if he did not let go of her very, very soon he would be unable to contain himself. He was unsure of what exactly he would do, but he had the sinking feeling that it was connected to the unruly emotions that had so far pervaded his evening. He was beginning the countdown to let go of his rare kind (and stroking dangerously close to her ears) when she shifted her head up to look straight at him, inadvertently directing his hands to lightly brush her face.

Sakura had time only to notice the difference of his hands on her skin (warm skin and smooth glove) and the depth of his black eyes before slipping to her knees in the darkness, the alcohol and her own exhaustion getting the better of her. Ogami reactively gripped her and pulled her back up, even as the leash of light disintegrated. In his current state of mind, he didn't notice. Cursing himself (and the world) for many things (he couldn't decide between hating Toki for intoxicating Sakurakouji-san, her inadequate level of alcohol tolerance, or his own mad, insane, very likely disastrous, impulsive desire to kiss his rare kind, so he decided on all of them) he picked her up (positioning her piggyback took the better part of 5 minutes) vaguely registering that she was lighter than her athletic ability implied and began the long walk home.

Obviously, he would never be able to be alone with her after this. If one drunken encounter could undo all his years of hard-earned discipline, he needed to put as much distance between himself and Sakurakouji-san as humanly possible. Well, disregarding the fact that they lived under the same roof. Yet before Ogami could give himself up to about ten seconds of despair (just _how_ was he supposed to stop walking her to school?), Sakura's head lolled on his back, so that her nose brushed lightly against his ear, sending tingles all over his body to reawaken the butterflies lodged somewhere between his lower intestines and his esophagus, and effectively undoing all his careful planning just seconds ago. He sighed. Oh well. He _was_ a sixteen-year-old male, after all.

Ogami smiled, suspiciously cheerful as he hitched his rare kind higher on his back. No one knew, anyway. Well, besides Heike. And Heike liked his secrets. He probably had nothing to worry about. Ogami smile transformed into something feral. Maybe he'd just terrorize that damn cat when he got home, instead. Just to let off some steam.

* * *

Heike smiled and continued to ignore the 14 (and counting) calls from Toki. After all, establishing a connection with "Agent Magness" would require him to cease recording the touching tableau below him - although, it would have been more to his tastes had Sakura-chan not fainted at the penultimate moment. But, no matter. It had been all too long since he had last witnessed something so touching, and at the same time so awkward. It was painfully beautiful.

He sighed. His one qualm was that Sakurakouji-san probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow. Ogami would, of course, but that hardly signified. _Everyone_ knew how Ogami was far enough down the path of loving Sakura Sakurakouji, but Sakura-chan herself was more of an enigma. With her luck (and past record of forgetfulness) she wouldn't remember tonight, and wouldn't progress towards eventual understanding.

Oh well. At least he had some good footage. Heike smiled. He might even let Toki see it…if he was a very, very, good boy.

* * *

**Other things I wanted to say not related to the story:**

They (Sakagami? Osaka? How do we pair their names?) are my favorites. Also, does anyone else think it's interesting to note that Sakura is no longer afraid of Ogami's power/evilness/etc but only that he'll get upset with her? I DO.

There were other things I was going to say, but screw it, I forgot them. Review, prosze. Djienkuje.


End file.
